I'm Not Afraid of No Age Difference
by John2851
Summary: Can a ten year old kid and a middle age women be lovers even though their love is inappropriate to people around them?. Can Ben Tennyson fight the hate for loving a women who works for a group of guys that hunt ghosts or Will Gwen have second thoughts about hooking the two up and realize she was in love with her cousin after all this time and didn't know until later?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Ghostbusters or Ben 10. Plus, this Ben 10 is the original.**

 **Chapter 1**

In New York City, New York, in the firehouse station was a middle aged beautiful women who was the secretary of the Ghostbusters who she works for.

Her name was Janine Melnitz and she's been working for the guys since they first got started as ghost hunters, and she was pretty damn good at her job too. She can fill out a huge stakes of paperwork in a day and help answer calls from customers with no problem, and sometimes chip in on ghost hunting if needed.

Janine loved her job sometimes and sometimes she didn't based on the multi hour calls for ghost service. But the biggest thing she wanted the most besides getting a good paycheck was love, and she sure wasn't getting it from here. She had a history of trying to make the smart scientist man by the name of Egon who never show any love interest except, you guessed science and the supernatural. Time after time, Janine did her best to make Egon love her but he doesn't seem to be even interested in her.

Of course she came to except that Egon doesn't have any interest in her plus, she came to realize she liked boys below her age. And when I mean below age, I mean as in the age of ten years old. Yes, Janine know that her sexual desire was a sign of a pedophile molester but she didn't care. A woman of her age can only live once and Janine was determined to find love and that's what she's currently doing. Seating down at her desk on her computer checking the status match up on the dating site that her old highschool friend told her about. A website that fitted her best as this dating site was made for young and middle age singles from ages ten to old.

"Haaaaay, now this cute boy is nice looking." Janine said looking at the picture of her match as she began reading his profile.

The photo that she sees was a ten year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. On his profile it reads that he is really out going, loves to have fun, loves to play video games, and most of all he loved red headed girls. To Janine's happiness she does have read hair as she had a good look at her match while shifting her glasses, and couldn't be any more happier. "Ben Tennyson huh?. Well Ben you have my love and heart." Janine said with a love look on her face as she clicked accepted love request and start dating the boy online through texting.

On the open road on her computer typing and responding the texts from the other women, Gwen was helping her cousin to find love as he deserved it a lot more than any other boy. This was the least thing she can do to say thank you, after getting her butt saved countless times from crazy villains or Alien bounty hunters who are after his alien watch. This has been going on in the pass month and a half during the summer and Ben doesn't have a clue how old is the girl that Gwen hooked him up with. All he knows is that she's smart, funny, easy out going, and she loves a boy who plays hero.

"Gwen when can I meet this friend of yours that you got me hooked up with?." Ben asked eating his ice cream as he was seating at the table eagerly to see the hot chick.

Gwen look up at her cousin and smiled to see her cousin just eager to meet the women that he wanted to meet desperately. "You'll meet her when we get to New York City for our four week stay." She told him as Ben smiled back and went to playing his video game to pass the time. A text popped up on her computer as Janine had sent another message asking the same thing as Ben as she too was desperate to meet her cousin. She texted back letting her know that his going to see her when he and his family visit New York City for four weeks.

Making the middle age women even more happy to hear as she responded back to tell him that she'll be waiting for him to come, and then sent the address that she be at as it was the address to her job. Gwen nodded back and texted back with a wink and kiss emoji and send it to her, and automatically got feed back with hearts and kiss's emojis. "Well that takes care of that." Gwen thought closing the laptop shut and relaxed through the whole ride to New York City. An hour or so they reached to the bridge to New York City, and drived to the hotel that their Grandpa Max had requested a room for them. They got out of the RV getting their luggage and headed inside to get checked in, as one of the employees came to get their bags and sended to their room.

After getting themselves settle in to their sweet hotel room, Grandpa Max told them that he was going down to the lobby and play some casino games and told them to don't cause any trouble while he's away. When he left this gave Ben the opportunity to change into some clean clothes and put on some Axe cologne, and checked himself out in the mirror to look good for his first meeting of his new girlfriend. "Ben your look great now just go and have fun." Gwen told him as she just roll her eyes and sat down to watch TV. Ben checked himself one more time and turn around not letting go of his smile, and grabbed the bouquet of roses and headed out but stop to day goodbye. "Bye, Gwen, I'll see you when I get back from my first date." He told her not letting his cousin to speak back and closed the door and made his way out of the hotel, and into the sidewalk heading to the place that Gwen have giving him the address as to where Janine was working at.

Ben walked in about a good few blocks from the hotel and see the address number that belonged to a business that he heard of on TV. He remembered it was a ghost hunting business making him think that Janine must be a back up employee for the Ghostbusters and didn't waste any time, and headed right in the firehouse station to greet his new girlfriend. He stepped in to see their was a women at the desk typing on the computer and went in to maybe get some information from the women. He came over towards her and and coughed up to get her attention.

"Uh, excuse me Miss but uh, I'm looking for my girlfriend by the name of Janine...Janine Melnitz." said Ben.

Janine smiled to finally to see her date in person as she played cool and said "Janine Melnitz huh?. Well then let me tell you something kid. You're looking at your girlfriend right now...cuty."

Ben drooped the roses after hearing the truth as he can't believe his cousin hooked him up with a women that was way older than him. Janine saw he was shocked to see her as she thought someone must have hooked him up with her, but that investigation is going to be on hold cause now she's going to spend time with him since the guys were out on their ghost hunting mission today, and there's no telling when they will ever come back.

"Ben...why don't you have a seat with me so we can get to know each other more better." Janine told him pulling the chair beside her and motion him to seat.

"Huh...sure Miss. Melnitz." Ben blushed nervously as he sat down beside making the middle age women giggle.

"Nervous huh?." Janine asked smirking.

"You have no fucking idea ma'am." Ben answered her not knowing what's going to happen next between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So tell me about yourself cutie." Janine begged to know, giving Ben a seductive wink.

Ben didn't know what to do at this moment. He thought he was going to date a girl his age but instead his dating a full grown women, and he can really thanked his cousin for doing this to him because now his stuck. He blushed red when Janine winked at him seductively and felt hardness from his pants. For the first time ever in his childhood, Ben felt horny and what's so weird about it was that he liked it. No, he immediately loved it like a crazy.

"Well?." Janine raised her eyebrow with a sweet smile on her face, as she really wanted this relationship to workout. Even though she found out that her ten year old boyfriend was fooled to think that his dating someone whose his age. "Well...uh ma'am, I was thinking that maybe you could start telling me about yourself. You know, you being a women and all and uh, um, uh." Ben said trying to find the words to explain his excuse, but Janine can already read that he was being a young gentleman in which to her, it was very cute and respectable.

"Okay Ben here it goes. I was born in The Bronx, I graduated College with a Fashion Designed Degree, and I live in a one of not so special apartment. It has both a pool and hot tub." Janine said smiling at Ben, as it was his turn to share some information about himself to his assumed girlfriend.

"Wow that's cool Janine. As for me well, I'm still currently in school obviously. I'm a great video games lover, I loved to eat junk food whenever I'll get the chance, I love to have fun, and... I have this." Ben said lifting his whist showing his out of this world watch. Janine adjusted her glasses as she had a good look at her boyfriends watch, as she have never seen anything like that before as much as she looked at what's hot on the latest fashion in her mailed magazine. In her own thought it looked kinda alien based on the designs, plus telling by how long he had it in his procession by telling how it was unable to be removed, as she tried taking it off herself. "I tried that once when I found it in the woods. This baby contains actual Alien DNA, making me be able to take any alien form for about a good sixty minutes." Ben explained as he loved the watch and never regret finding it. Janine was very impressed on what Ben had and glad to know him personally, and now it was time to seduce him and help him see that it's nothing wrong about a grown women and underage kid having a relationship.

"Ben be honest with me. Do you like the idea of you dating a girl Er... I mean a women like me?." asked Janine already having the mind set on what she's going to do with him, to hit off their first date.

Ben gave it a thought on what's being asked. In his mind he really wants it and give it a chance, and be happy for once in his life while his heart on the other hand felt nervous and uneasy on to how to deal with his situation. Janine can easy see how hard it was for him to answered, and had no choice but to do her part as the girlfriend of their relationship and that's helping him get a taste at what's his going to get, and let him know how much she loves him even though today is their first meet.

Smirking, Janine scooted back to have enough space to do what she planned on doing as she took off her high heels, and lifted both of her feet together and sat them down on her desk. Ben looked at what she's doing as his nose started picking up the stink from her soles. Janine looked at him and said kindly. "Well don't just stay there and look dum Ben, come over and give my feet some attention please." Feeling his dick harden up as Ben got the message on what Janine meant by giving her feet some attention. And so he slowly walked over to her feet, and got both of his hands on her ankles. And then he lifted them up having her feet inches in front of his face, and started doing what his brain told him to do and that was taking his tongue out and went to licking her feet.

He started licking the toes of his girlfriends feet making Janine moan on how soft Ben's tongue was to her feet, as the wetness and saliva was like pure lotion to her as closed her eyes in pleasure. Ben stopped licking to take a break for his nose as the smell was sorta getting to him, as he moved his head away as the oder was that strong. "Damn bitch your feet stink bad." He said being honest with her. Janine open her eyes and blushed in embarrassment as she had the time before meeting Ben, to put on some foot powder on or foot spray her feet as she somehow forgot to do so. "S.. S.. Sorry Ben, I kinda forgot about my foot hygiene. You can stop foot loving me and just doing something else." Janine said already messing up her first date with him.

Ben felt real bad to insult Janine for having stinky feet and he couldn't talk, because his feet stinks like a skunk itself and Gwen is a witness on that statement. "No, actually Janine it's not that bad. And I want to finish on what we just started. Okay?." He asked giving her a seductive wink, making the middle age women blushed bright red and nodded in response. Ben resumed back licking her sweet soles as he took his time, as the tempo was nice and slow as he licked both feet from top to bottom. "Mmmmmmmm. Your tongue got the magic touch." Janine commented with a grin of lust in her eyes and voice. Having his penis being too big feeling the pain of less space in his pants, Ben did another break to unbutton and zip his pants to give his little friend out to breathe. When seeing the large member from the boy, Janine automatically felt wetness in her panties and also felt her nipples getting hard in her pleasure. "You like my big package...don't you bitch?." Ben grinned to ask her, as he can tell his body was making her horny and beg for more loving from him, in which he was about to do and started having his mouth on her big toe.

Ben was sucking the sweetness that is Janine's big toe as it was like a special candy sucker, that you can only get from a special candy store. Feeling her saliva oozing down to her chin as this was greatsest feet fetish, that she every had in her lifetime and Janine Melnitz was savouring the love making and can't wait to brag about it to her friends next week. Ben removed his hands from her ankles and went to grabbing her feet, to really get into the sucking real good until her sweet toe lost its delicious flavor, and and go suck the other four toes. The phone on her desk ranged, snapping out of her sex trance she picked up the phone and put it in her ear while still getting her feet fetish.

"Hello, Ghostbusters?. Hmm, uh huh, yeah, well sorry ma'am but the Ghostbusters are on the job for someone so I don't know how long will they return." Janine told the customer on the phone, while still holding back her moaning and groaning as Ben was sucking her little toes with much passion that his mouth can produce. "Uhhhh, yes!. I'm still here and I'll inform them about your ghost problem when they return." said Janine before realising a moan from her own lips, but luckily for her the person that she was talking to didn't hear her. Hanging up the phone to prevent any suspicion from the customer, Ben stopped sucking as his penis was getting loaded up and then it happened. His penis exploded in full climax as his cum shooted all over his girlfriend's feet, making Janine open her eyes up in surprise and happiness to see her young lover exploded his sweet precious reproductive goo, as she curled up her toes just to feel the wetness and had two ideas for what she's going to do next on their first date of pleasure.

"Come her sweetie your baby needs you for something, and if you do this for me. I'm going to reward you for being a good boyfriend." Janine told him making him interested to her words, and smiled at her while walking up to her. What came next was both of her feet was on his head, and started wiping the cum off her feet all nice and slow to give Ben the feel of her sexy soles. Just the feel of his own juices all over his and having stinky feet as bonus, Ben couldn't help but be grossed out but he wasn't doing anything to stop the hair brushing as he believe it or not was enjoying the feet fetish. "There all done sweet thing!." Janine announced having her feet of his hair, and had it up off the ground as the next phase of her plan was about to begin.

"Janine that was so gross." Ben chuckle as he wasn't complaining, but was just it had it is in his opinion.

"Don't worry Ben you'll get use to it. Now, I want you to take off all of your clothes and sat down in my chair with me." Janine demanded sweetly and nicely while watching the young boy strip down. Ben removed everything on him including his shoes and socks, and sat his stuff to the side and sat down on the chair as his body was in between her legs and had no idea what's on her mind. She grinned devishly as her mind was set on doing what she had planned out, and wasn't going to back out or feel the shame of being a child molester. "Since you pleasured me and my feet Ben, I'm going to to return the favor my love...with this." said Janine lifting up both feet and place them on his still rock hard cock, and started rubbing and jacking off with her toes by putting Ben's penis in between her big toe and second toe.

"Ah Janine, you're so good with your toes." Ben said drooling while going into a zone of pleasure, as it was treating him also good.

"Ah Ben, you have one great joy stick." Janine said using her other big toe from her right foot, and started rubbing the tip of his member making his cock grow a little more and made it solid hard.

Feeling the need to make things quick but more enjoyable as it was no telling when the Ghostbusters will return, and don't want to nor explain her lust desires for a ten year old and tell her it was wrong to have those kinda feelings for a person whose underage. Janine put both feet on Ben's penis and put both hands under her chair on wheels, and start picking up speed making both her feet and Bens penis have full of sweat. Ben gasped as it was encouraging his reproductive system to produce another load of cum, as it also encouraged Janine's reproductive system to go orgasm as well and it kept on encouraging. Janine let go of her chair and her hands on Ben's biceps and pulled his back towards her, to make the orgasm blow up much quicker as the two said it together like a loved couple.

"Cuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm!." With that Ben shoot out once again another load of his seeds exploded sky high, while Janine's skirt came from dry to soak wet causing the chair that they were seating in went soaked.

"Woo!. That's what I call shooting your proton laser!." said Janine letting Ben as the two started cleaning up their sexual mess.

"Yeah, I say. And Janine?. I think this relationship of ours could work." Ben said in honesty.

Janine stopped scrubbing her seat when she heard Ben say those words and smiled, and couldn't agree more about that and resumed back scrubbing. Making everything look spic and span as if nothing have happened to the work area, Janine and Ben went to exchange their numbers to each other to stay in touch so that way they can continue dating. Before leaving the firehouse station to head back to the hotel, before Grandpa Max call him to see where he was. Ben wrapped his arms around Janine's neck and pull her into a deep kiss, as the make out session became a tongue war between the two lovers as Janine wanted dominance Ben, but Ben had the same thought in mind. Feeling their tongues and their air was giving out, the two broke apart creating a connected saliva spit but luckily it pulled apart, when the two pulled back to let it happen.

"Well um, Er... so I'll um, see you later?." Ben asked with a little blush.

"Yeah, will see each other later. Bye cutie." Janine answered after putting her hand on her lips and kissed out, and blew it at Ben.

Ben grabbed the air kiss and slapped on his cheek, and then responded back by sticking up a peace sign and place it to his mouth, and then wiggled his tongue out letting her know next time his going after her pussy and virgina. Janine winked back in understanding and motion him to leave, before the guys return from their ghost hunting. Ben can't help but to feel lucky to have a middle aged women as his girlfriend, and luckily to have one like Janine Melnitz. Back at the firehouse station after making her desk look decent and clean, Janine automatically herd Echo one siren go off letting her know that the guys are returning around the corner, and into the station and made a stop as the guys popped out along with their slimy green echo plasma friend of theirs. "Hey boys. Hey Slimmer." Janine told them while messing around on the computer.

 **At The Hotel...**

"How did it go Ben?." asked Gwen still having her eyes on the flat screen TV.

"It went great Gwen!." Ben said happily after jumping over and sat down on the couch beside his cousin, as she lowered the volume down to listen.

Hearing the information that given to her, Gwen crossed her arms and smirked to be happy that her cousin liked Janine and can't wait to see her again soon. Ben continued on telling her how much of a hottie she was and how much of a love maker she is, but Gwen told him to spare her of the porn moments as she don't want to hear any word about fucking. After done talking about Janine for Gwen's sake, Gwen offered to share the nice TV with Ben as he gladly took the remote from her hand and flipped through channels, and landed on his favorite show and watched it with Gwen who brought something to eat for themselves from room service.

"Do you want steak or pasta?." She asked having the phone to her ear.

"Steak with loaded baked potato please." Ben said having a good taste for some cow.

When the food was delivered to their room and after paying the Bell Boy a twenty bucks, the two cousins digged in to eat their meal together in peace without worry. They ate and had a great meal with dessert, in which was vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and the whole fixings. The two shared the huge bowl of ice cream with one big spoon, as Gwen who didn't mind for some odd reason that she can't figure out why but later on she will, but right now she's going to enjoy her sweet treat. When watching Ben had his turn on eating the ice cream, Gwen can't help but looked at her cousin differently. How differently you may ask?. Well for starters she looked at his same green eyes like it was pure jewelry to her, and then felt something funny in her pants but can't make it out what it was. Gwen looked at Ben licking the spoon clean off as it raised her excitement, for another odd reason and then started feeling wetness in her panties and quickly got up from the table and headed to the bathroom with the door closed shut.

She pull her pants down and see her panties all soaked and wet as it had never happened before, to her complete confusion and gave it a thought on how this was happening. But the thing about it was that she can't find the cause, but knowing that she wasn't going to drop the subject and forget about it. No, but instead she's going to watch out for it again and hope to find the solution. "Gwen?. Are you okay in there?." Ben asked before knocking on the bathroom door. Gwen pulled her pants back up and shouted. "Um yeah!. I'm fine Ben, I'm just using the toilet that's all." She said pushing the the handle down to the toilet making Ben fell for it and he did, and leave the bathroom door to go finish their ice cream. Back in the bathroom, Gwen was confused about why she wet herself and the wetness wasn't urine either, instead the wetness was a preclimax.

"Am I having sexual desire interest for dweeb my cousin?." Gwen asked herself.

 **At The Firehouse Station...**

Doing some last bit of paperwork on her desk before heading home for the day. Janine told the boys that another customer had called for their service, and the guys told her that they will handle the problem in the next hour.

"Anything else besides the call Janine?." asked Ray

"No. That's all Ray. Bye." Janine told him after giving him a hug and leave for the night.

When Janine put her purse around her neck she walked out with a smile. A smile that looked too happy to Rays eyes as if he could have sworn that when they left to go trap a ghost, someone was here in the firehouse with Janine and believe that she got pleasured real good. Ray had to rethink his answer as there was no way that Janine would be screwing on the job, plus she's single to his understanding since he knew that she has the heart for best friend Egon and just leave it at that and don't go any further. "Nah. Janine only loves Egon and nothing more." Ray said to himself and headed upstairs to where the others were, and relaxed the whole day. At the bus stop to catch a ride, Janine already had it planned out for her and Ben's next meeting at her place, and wanted to go and get things cleaned up and go prep a meal for herself tonight and tomorrow, for herself and Ben. "Now I just need to go home and pull out that sirloin steak roast from the fridge, and start seasoning it for tomorrow and so I'll should be good tomorrow afternoon." Janine thought when the bus pulled up and hope in, after putting the right amount of change into the money dispenser and grab a seat and took the ride home.

"Ben is going to love my cooking. I just know it." She thought to herself while having her mind set.

And her mind set was having Ben's penis in her pussy.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait to suck that dick of his." Janine licked her lips as she could almost taste the cock in her mouth and throat.

When arriving to her apartment and getting off the bus, Janine went into her building and took the elevator as her place was on the fourth level. After getting off and headed to the end of the door in which was her place, and got in with the door close and headed out to do what she had planned on doing so, without anything distracting her from making tomorrow afternoon special for her Ben. And damn it she's going to make it happen for both herself and her lover.

"Let's begin." She said pulling her sleeves up and went to work.


End file.
